Parting Ways
by thedeepbluesky
Summary: Sougo le entrega sus maletas como en cualquier otra despedida: se las arroja a la cara esperando que las valijas colapsen con el choque y toda su ropa se esparza por el suelo.


**Advertencias:** Para aclaraciones sobre este posteo, por favor remitirse a Facebook(punto)com(diagonal)NoMueroPorTi

* * *

 **PARTING WAYS**

 _Cap_ _ítulo Único_

* * *

Sougo le entrega sus maletas como en cualquier otra despedida: se las arroja a la cara esperando que las valijas colapsen con el choque y toda su ropa se esparza por el suelo. Nunca lo ha logrado y ella no entiende realmente por qué continúa haciéndolo. A veces piensa que es una forma vana de intentar que se quede un poco más tiempo, aunque fuera recogiendo la ropa. Kagura también sabe que él no va a pedirle que se quede. No en voz alta. _No una vez m_ _ás._

Recoge las dos maletas al vuelo y carga cada una con una mano, le obsequia un comentario ingenioso acerca de su mala puntería y sobre como le faltan otros cien años para poder golpear a la _Gran Kagura Yato_ con la incompetente fuerza de un humano. Sougo chasquea la lengua restándole importancia a las palabras de ella y sonríe de medio lado sin que sus ojos rojizos sientan la menor intención de hacer juego con el gesto de su boca. Su mirada permanece seria a pesar de su siguiente intercambio de palabras (" _Te he derrotado m_ _ás veces de las que puedo recordar"; "¡Eso es una mentira aru!"; "Admítelo, eres una debilucha"_ ) y el peso de la angustia y la nostalgia hacen presencia en el menudo cuerpo de Kagura, que siente los espasmos inminentes del próximo vacío que se instalará en un recoveco de su corazón. Cierra los ojos por un momento, casi añorando encontrar algo diferente a la cara resuelta de él y a las maletas en sus manos. Quizás sólo quiere abrirlos para ver la cara de Sougo contando chistes groseros sobre ella y las manos de él entre las suyas; incluso el peso de su viejo paraguas morado sería reconfortante. Sin embargo, cuando abre los ojos azules sigue encontrando _su_ determinación y el peso de las valijas que no se ha desvanecido.

La magia no existe y ella es la culpable de no crearla.

—¿No se te hace tarde? Siempre te marchas cerca de las seis —Sougo la apura echando un vistazo al reloj de la sala a través de la puerta mosquitera de la casa. El reloj sigue haciendo tic-tac y Kagura sabe que está haciéndolo todo mucho más difícil para ambos.

Asiente casi con ausencia antes de ponerse en marcha. La costumbre de la rutina la ayuda a moverse con más presteza de la que debería considerando la situación. Pone buena cara, como la que hace cada vez que se marcha a alguno de sus viajes al espacio, y camina con paso ligero atravesando el jardín sin detenerse a apreciar los capullos que florecerán en primavera ni los árboles que reverdecen poco a poco con el final del invierno. Siente todo tan lejano, pero no se atreve a estirar la mano para salvar la distancia entre ella y todo lo que está dejando atrás: tres años de recuerdos, brazos rotos y vulgares groserías. Una parte de ella quiere arrojar las maletas al suelo, arrojarse a ella misma al suelo y quedarse allí un día, dos días y mil años tirada en la fría tierra, descansando de una dura batalla por el control remoto o por utilizar la ducha primero. La otra parte, empero, es la que la impulsa a poner un pie frente al otro y dejar ese lugar otra vez. Una y otra vez.

No es orgullo inútil. Nunca ha sido del tipo que muere por su propia boca para evitar retractarse. Eso se lo deja a él y ella es perfectamente capaz de aceptar (aunque con algo de inmadurez de por medio) sus errores y disculparse por ellos. Es ella misma la que gana esa batalla entre sus dos anhelos y, aunque no sabe si echará más de menos el mullido sofá naranja de la sala o los miércoles de " _Prep_ _árale el desayuno a Kagura"_ que se ganó en una apuesta hace seis meses, no mira hacia atrás luego de dar el primer paso.

Él está resuelto, pero ella también lo está.

—Bueno… supongo que te veo por allí luego.

—No cuentes con ello.

Kagura ríe suavemente porque no esperaba menos de él (lo ha conocido rencoroso por las cosas más tontas) y le da una última palmadita condescendiente y amistosa en la espalda antes de hacer su camino hasta la Yorozuya. Se aguanta las ganas inmensas de llorar cuando se da cuenta cabal de todo lo que está dejando ir y se aleja de la casa que compartió con Okita Sougo durante los últimos tres años. Ella sabe que parcialmente (casi totalmente) es su culpa, que se ha ido más veces de las que puede contar incluso utilizando los dedos de las manos y de los pies de _Gin-chan_ , Shinpachi, Otae, el _Gorila_ y Mayora; y que esas veces han hecho mella en el corazón de Sougo, que se tambaleaba siempre entre la confianza y la desesperación de dejarla marchar casi intuyendo no verla regresar.

Al final, él es mucho más frágil de lo que aparenta, temiendo perder como en el pasado lo que tiene entre las manos y prefiriendo abandonarlo todo antes de ser abandonado. Kagura sacude la cabeza para desaparecer esos pensamientos antes de comenzar a criticarlo como una niña resentida sólo porque terminó su relación. Incluso con las lágrimas a punto de salir de sus ojos, debe actuar con madurez y no comenzar a repartir culpas. Después de todo, ella tenía el poder de sosegar el corazón inquieto de Sougo: sólo debía quedarse a su lado hasta el final. Pero ella misma había decidido no hacerlo. En última instancia, Kagura también es un poco como él: teme ser abandonada y dejada a la deriva: su madre, su padre y su hermano lo habían hecho. No tiene la confianza de pasar por segunda ocasión por ello.

Aunque, al final de cuentas, se marcha no por escaparse del dolor de un inminente abandono, sino porque él le ha despedido sin más al igual que su familia. Su pesadilla volviéndose realidad ante sus ojos ciegos a la verdad.

Y, si se fija realmente bien, ella le ha abandonado a él también, justo como Sougo siempre temió.


End file.
